Who’s that gal?
by endlessthirst
Summary: What happens when an Upper-East Side Manhattan bred Bella with an intriguing past comes to Forks and meets the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who's that gal?

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Fandom: Twilight/Gossip Girl

Rating: R

Summary: What happens when an Upper-East Side Manhattan bred Bella with an intriguing past comes to Forks and meets the Cullens?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Bella POV**

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, as I sat in the cab and took in the sights of my new town- Forks.

It should be called Rainsville or something, with the number of downpours this place seem to have. It seemed to be rather depressing with its cloudy days and sunless skies. Not a single peep of the sun. The clouds blanketed everything. Sigh! No more soaking up the warm rays like I did in Manhattan. I sure hope that they have a tanning bar here somewhere. I am so gonna need it now, more than ever.

I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that tiny party. Well a party for 5 anyway.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't believe how stupid I was to have gotten caught by my mother during one of Georgina's slumber parties. I mean it wasn't that bad…honest…maybe a tad wild and it wasn't my fault when she walked in on us all ½ naked lying around surrounded by exquisite bottles of alcohol. _

_Serena and Blair were passed out next to each other in only their socks. Thank god a blanket was covering them. Chuck was lying across the couch in only his Valentino boxers. I was half lying on top of Georgina because I was too tired to move after our strip poker game. Considering everyone's dress state I thought I was pretty much overdressed really. Renee, my mum, wasn't even supposed to come by till next week after Phil's baseball game. But noooo she had to drop by to give me a surprise for some mother-daughter bonding time. _

_In my drunken state I barely heard the keys jiggling and the opening of the door. I barely even heard the gasp and the profanities that were spewing from her mother. I was still trying to figure out who the person at the door was. She looked so familiar especially with that red faux fur coat that I bought for my mother for her birthday. It was a deep red and I was mesmerized by it and was grinning stupidly at the person. Hey that person had a good fashion taste and that makes that person tops in my book. I decided to be friendly and wave a bottle at her indicating for her to join us. The next thing I knew that person turned out to be my mum and then suddenly she was like right next to my ears screaming at me and pulling me off Georgina, which proved to be a little difficult as she was holding me tightly by the waist, while she slept on oblivious to the world. It didn't help that I was trying to worm my way under Georgina to avoid the shrill and very loud voice that seemed to make me cringe every five seconds. _

_She gave up at a few minutes and I saw her look around and walking towards the bedroom. I figured she probably would leave so I decided to snuggle closer to Georgina and finally get some much-needed rest from all the partying. Just as I was drifting off, I felt myself yanked by my arm and lifted off the couch as though as I was a ragdoll. She threw me a coat grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment with a luggage by the side. _

_How someone her size could manage all that was beyond me. As I looked closer I realized that the luggage was mine and it was packed full till it looked like it will burst itself out of the seam._

_Comprehension only grew to me when I reached home and I heard her call Charlie, my father, whom I haven't seen since I was two years old. Saying it time for me to figure out what I want out of my life and Forks is where it should be and under his care. She gave me a look of disappointment and told me to catch some sleep before leaving in the earliest flight tomorrow. I stared at her blankly as I was usually used to her threats of wanting to send me away if whenever I misbehaved too much, ever since that day, but it never happened till now. _

_End Flashback_

So here I am at good old Forks, in a cab, where my ever-busy dad couldn't make it to pick my up because of some emergency at the police station. At least he was nice enough to book a cab for me.

I sighed. How on earth am I gonna survive in Hicksville here. I was about to tell the cab driver to turn around and take me back to the airport where I could just book a flight back home. Renee will never need to know I am back. Georgina and the others can hide me away if I realIy needed it. I mean with our credit cards we can do anything. But then I looked down at the bracelet that Renee gave me just before I was going to board the flight.

_Flashback_

"_Bella", she sighed and paused as she looks at me. She tucks the bit of my hair under my ear and searches my eyes for something and looked at me with a wistful expression that took me aback. Renee and I haven't been close ever since that day. She hadn't really looked me in the eyes since then and our relationship only got more strained when I moved out to live with Georgina and the girls._

"_Bella" she tries again,_

"_I just want you to know that I am not doing this to punish you. Think of this as a fresh beginning and no matter what I say or do, I really do love you." My eyes widen at her words and I gave her a hug as I struggled with my emotions. As I untangled myself from her, she picked my hand up and placed a bracelet on my palm. Her eyes held me rooted to my spot as I saw many emotions swimming within them; love, sorrow, regret, determination and hope. Before I could say anything, the phone rang and the moment was gone. She nodded her head at me and I nodded back at her indicating I understood. I saw her walk away till she got lost amongst the sea of the crowd. I clutched the bracelet to me like a lifeline and boarded the plane. _

_End Flashback_

It was only onboard the plane that I realized it was the same bracelet I gave her when I was 10 years old. When she meant everything to me and there were happier times. It was a bracelet to give her strength to go on and live in the tough life of cruel world of the Upper East Side as a single mother. I was touched that she still kept it after all these years and gave it to me, despite our strained relationship.

Maybe I should give this place a chance and take this as an opportunity for a new start. And maybe, just maybe, ill be able to find some designer stores to shop in so I can get away from such deep sentimental thoughts.

To be continued …

A/N : Let me know what you think of the start for this story. Feedback if possible


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Who's that gal?

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Fandom: Twilight/Gossip Girl

Rating: R

Summary: What happens when an Upper-East Side Manhattan bred Bella with an intriguing past comes to Forks and meets the Cullens?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: The Story will be told from Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.

____________________________________

The Cab gave a small jerk before it came to a stop. I got out from the cab slowly, taking in the sights of my new neighborhood. It was definitely no Upper East Side. Small. Quaint. Middle class but it is my home for now.

A small smile starts to form on my lips as nostalgia hits. It's the same house that we used to live in before Renee took me away. I can almost smell my mother's natural scent before she started wearing those obnoxiously expensive 'parfums' that Phil tends to buy for her. Not that I mind. I mean that would mean more shopping trips to France for them.

A polite cough interrupted my thoughts. I ignored it in favor of trying to figure out whether I, god forbid, accidentally packed of those of 'parfums' or Renee was going to blow her top. This time a slightly louder cough halted my thoughts. I mean, come on, I was having a crisis here. We're talking about Renee and her parfums here. It's like trying to separate me and my credit cards and that happens, like, never

I scowled and turned around to glare at the person. It was the cab driver. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain his need to stop my rather erratic thoughts but he merely looked at me. I felt my left eye twitch in irritation. I pointedly looked at the many luggage tied on top of the cab hoping that he will get a hint. He blinks blankly at me. I silently listed all the credit card companies I knew in my head, 'American Express…. Visa, Visa Platinum, Visa Signature…,' to stop myself from throttling him. Honestly did he need a signboard or something? I pinched my nose and took a deep breath. Thank god for the yoga classes that Blair made me take. It seemed that I finally found a use to it after all, other than following Blair to ogle the hunky instructor.

"Would you terribly mind helping me with those things?" I asked in what I was hoping was a sweet voice. But honestly who could tell after that long exhausting flight and the road trip?

He blinks at me before breaking out in what he deems as a suave smile and says "Sure thing, Honey. I'll get it down in a jiffy".

Jiffy? Who on earth still used that word? I felt a small shudder run through my body. Was he a descendant of Huckleberry Finn or something? I started to wonder if I should have brought my cowgirl outfit along.

After five agonizing minutes he was finally done. I mean honestly, it was just 6 of them in all and that wasn't all my clothes. Renee made me leave a couple of my shoes back. I felt my eyes water at the thought of the walk-in wardrobe I left behind. I can almost see and hear their ghostly cries, beckoning me home. I reach up to try and touch them just as Charlie opens the door. I dropped my hand abruptly.

Charlie stared at me blankly. I was starting to think, it's a common form of expression for the people of Forks. He glanced at me for a long time, as though as memorizing me. I gazed at him at the same time, wondering about this man- my father. He was still in his police uniform and despite the imposing image he posed; I felt an overwhelming amount of love flowing from him. Without giving another thought, I ran up to him and embraced him. He stood still as a statue at first soon but hugged me, albeit stiffly. I chuckled and let go of him. He smiled at me sheepishly.

He was the same old, dorky Charlie who was never used to open affections just like Renee said he would be.

"Bells, kiddo, you must be exhausted. Come in", he said gruffly, as he took in most of my luggage and walked in. I was stunned when he called me kiddo. It made me feel like a kid again and a kid I was for the rest of the day as we caught up. I told him about my life in Upper East Side, though I had to assure him that I was not making Gossip Girl up and that everyone who was anyone knew about her website. Even the adults, though they pretend not to.

I decided to turn in early so that I won't be living off the bags. I had a lot to unpack. Besides, I had to color- coordinate all my shoes.

I chuckled as I thought back to the days where I was a shy, clumsy and fashionably- challenged girl and it all changed after I met them- my girls: Blair, Serena and Georgina. They taught me everything I needed to know about fashion and he high life. Not forgetting boys.

Though unbeknownst to even them, it wasn't them who changed me into this wild, party, confident dare-devil. It was because of that day, because of Renee, who didn't really stop it from happening.

Though, I have to thank them. If not for them, we wouldn't be living the high life. Renee and I would still probably be living in some shack around there.

At least one of us is happy and I can still do whatever I want and I did everything in my power to forget about it; the parties, the thrill rides and anything that could annoy Renee.

I lightly traced the tattoo that reminded me of that day. 'Decor in Nex.' "Beauty in Death," I murmured. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, my long hair covering the tattoo at the back of my neck. I promised myself never to think about that day ever again. "Out of sight, Out of mind", I chanted to myself over and over again.

I quietly padded to bed and curled up underneath the blankets, hoping the nightmares wouldn't start. I didn't even have alcohol or any pills to keep them at bay and it was the first time in a long while that I was alone in bed since that day. I sighed. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, hoping that I would get some sleep before the big day at school tomorrow. Instead, I drifted off to a restless night about a pair of red eyes.

To be continued …

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Jocelyn torrent for helping me out with this chap. :D

Next Chapter: Cullen interaction and we meet dear old Alice. Will the Cullens like her? What about Edward? Stay tuned. ( lol had to put it there) Please review, much thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Who's that gal?

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Fandom: Twilight/Gossip Girl

Rating: R

Summary: What happens when an Upper-East Side Manhattan bred Bella with an intriguing past comes to Forks and meets the Cullens?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: The Story will be told from Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.

____________________________________

I woke up feeling rather tired and drained. I touched my eyes and felt what I was pretty sure were huge eye bags. I huffed, so much for making a good impression on the first day. I flipped my phone to check the time. It was only five-thirty in the morning and I was way ahead of schedule. I decided to give up trying to go back to sleep. Anything to avoid the nightmares that plagued me while I slept.

I moodily got off the bed and decided to plan my outfit for the day. Thank god I at least unpacked half of my luggage or else this would have been difficult. I picked out a white top that barely covered my midriff and a dark plaited short skirt that would match my new boots. I laid them out and gave them a once over before deciding on my accessories. In under an hour I was done and I still had over two hours before I needed to get ready. I was in no mood to unpack the rest of my stuff today and I was actually starting to miss Dorota or any of the housekeeping ladies. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, knowing that if I started to think along those lines I would only get homesick and worsen my mood.

A light breeze of fresh air drifted into the room and I turned around to the open window. It was still pretty dark outside with the first few rays of the sun peeking in. It was really a beautiful sight. Living in the city for so long, with skyscrapers taking up every inch of space it was hard to get a good clear view of the sky, like I did now. I smiled. I decided to go for a jog and catch as much of the sunrise as I could.

Quickly changing into a sports bra and shorts, I wrote Charlie a note saying that I went for a jog and that I would be back on time for school.

After doing a bunch of stretches, I took off along the side of the road. I was really itching to explore the forest but it seemed rather thick and dark. I decided to jog further on ahead, until there was a decent amount of light for me to make my way through the forest.

I loved feeling the wind as I ran against it, almost like a lover's caress. I closed my eyes enjoying myself as I jogged to the tune on my iPod… until I tripped over something.

Lucky for me I was a lot stronger and tougher than normal so I only had light scratches. I looked over to see what tripped me over. It was a thin pole stick. Seemed like some hiker must have dropped it on the way. As I bent to pick it up, I saw a clearing, almost like a small path, leading into the forest. I giggled. It was like a sign for me to explore it. After checking and making sure I still had time, I quickly jogged towards the path into the forest.

The forest was, beautiful, peaceful, home. That was the only feeling I could describe while I was there. I walked in further and gasped. Ahead lied a vast meadow that looked right out of a fairytale. There were many trees with their lush green leaves and blooming flowers. Little butterflies were fluttering about and I even saw one or two deer. I was in awe of the beauty.

As I was about to step into the meadow I heard a loud sound from the distance. It almost sounded like a cross between a growl and a purr. I whipped my head around and turned to find the source of the sound. My heart started to beat rapidly. It sounded like a huge cat and I was starting to chastise myself about how foolish I was to wander into a forest like this without even thinking about the dangers it could possess. The sound was starting to get closer and I was close to hyperventilating. Tears were starting to obscure my vision.

I was sure the animal was going to pounce on me. I could lightly make out bronze like colored hair from the top of the bushes. I heard another loud growl and a crash, followed by a growl that sounded like the animal was in pain. Something must have tackled it away.

I started to mutter out loud. "Thank god. I did not want to die now, especially not like this. I was not even wearing my favorite pair of underwear for crying out loud."

A light musical like laugh tinkered over as I said that. My heart skipped a beat at that sound.

"Angel," I murmured. I heard the laughter again but it was faint and I couldn't help but sigh in delight.

I stepped forward to follow the sound but a huge hand gripped my arm and stopped my movement. On a reflex I spun around and punched my attacker.

"Ow, stop that. I was only trying to help, Bells," said my attacker.

I had no idea who he was, or why he called me 'Bells.' I tightened my grip on him and demanded to know who he was.

"Jeez, Bells. It's me Jacob, Billy's son. Charlie called and asked me to bring you back in case you got lost. It's your first day of school. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" He continued on without giving me a chance to talk.

He quickly overcame my strength and tugged me out towards the forest, chattering the whole way. I sighed in exasperation but made sure I was alert all the time. There was something about him that gave me the creeps and sent warning signs to get away as soon as possible.

I soon saw the outline of my house and smiled in delight. I could finally get away from this mindless chatter. Does he not get a hint that I am no way interested in him? I quickly thanked him and started to run towards my house telling him I didn't want to be late for school. As I was running towards my house, I heard his loud voice follow me. "Stay away from the forest if you know what's best for you. Some things should just be left alone".

My body shivered lightly over what seemed like a threat. I quickly bolted into the house eager to wash away the morning's excitement over a long hot shower and get ready for school. Though as much as I tried, I could not forget the musical laughter from my angel.

TBC…..

A/N: Sorry for the delay and had to fill this so I could introduce Jake. I know the story seems slow but I feel its better to build it up and fill it out later.

P.s Should I make Bella all hyper and nice, or a mix of bitchy and nice when she meets the Cullens. Let me know what yall think. Reviews pls 

Thanks to Jocelyn Torrent, my beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Who's that gal?

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Fandom: Twilight/Gossip Girl

Rating: R

Summary: What happens when an Upper-East Side Manhattan bred Bella with an intriguing past comes to Forks and meets the Cullens?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: The Story will be told from Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.

____________________________________

I ran down the stairs when I heard a familiar loud purring of an engine, wondering whom it could be.

I opened the door to find my baby outside: My red Aston Martin. I stood there in shock. The top opened and I saw Blair and Serena smiling at me mischievously.

"Surprise!" they said in unison.

That broke me out of my stupor and I squealed loudly in delight in having to see them. I immediately ran up to them and hugged them.

Charlie came running towards the door to see what all the commotion was about. His jaw dropped when he saw my car and the girls.

"What? How? Who?" he stuttered as he stared at my baby.

He went silent for a while, forgetting about us, worshipping it with his eyes. I giggled. I always suspected that my dad was a speed-loving demon. No wonder he watches Formula One races all the time but alas work stops him having his fun. It wouldn't do for the Chief police officer to give himself a ticket for speeding would it?

"Don't worry, Charlie. It's mine and my girls brought it over for me as a surprise."

I saw him smile and greet the girls before his expression start to change. I immediately knew he was about to protest.

"Well I got to go. Don't want to be late on my first day. Bye!"

I quickly hopped into the car, gunning the engine and waved at him before he could voice any protests.

"Stay within the speed limit Bella and good luck with school." I heard Charlie yell as I drove away.

I smiled and giggled to myself, the girls joining in. Charlie was really a sweetheart, especially with all his awkward attempts at being a responsible and protective dad.

"So what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I just thought you might be mad at me for leaving without any word," I said, my voice sinking with depression.

"Of course we're not mad at you. Renee called and let us know what happened. It's more of our fault than yours really. We should have looked out for you," said Blair as she stroked my arms in a comforting manner.

"Enough of all the depressing talk. B and I came here to make sure everything goes well for your first day of school. We couldn't miss our lil' princess' first day, now could we?" Serena practically cooed at me.

I blushed in embarrassment. Princess. I was their little princess and they always called me that no matter where we were. Once we got to high school, B was given the nickname of Queen B. Since everyone knew how much B adored me and was practically under her wing, it only solidified my princess nickname as I joined them in school 2 years later.

Despite the fact that I was two years younger than them, they never treated me differently, though they tended to be rather protective of me.

We chattered happily and did silly things like singing loudly along with the car radio and making funny faces.

I felt the tension and nervousness of going to a new school leave my body, as I drew comfort from their presence.

We arrived at my new school, Forks High, rather early. It was pretty deserted with just a couple of kids hanging around the courtyard.

I saw Blair give a small look of disgust at its colors. I couldn't help but agree with her. It was rather dull and grey so unlike our old school. Someone should give it a new paint job.

More kids started arriving in their normal looking bikes and cars. I started to feel uncomfortable as I saw how much my car stood out amongst them and the looks and whispers that seem to go around.

Suddenly Serena squealed and pulled me towards her.

"Come on, Bella, they are going to play our favorite song. Dance with me," Serena said glowing with excitement.

She was practically bouncing on her feet, getting into the rhythm of the song that has yet to be played.

I saw her ask Blair to join us but she refused. I smirked, knowing better than to ask her. Blair never liked to do anything that could ruin her reputation or would make her look silly.

I was also going to refuse but seeing Serena's hopefull face, I couldn't deny her. The fact that I loved to dance didn't really help much. She turned up the volume. The song started to play and I got lost in the music, dancing and singing along with it.

"_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us"_

Serena twirled me around and we faced towards each other doing our famous moves.

"_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us"_

We started to really get into the groove and started to jump up and down. I saw Serena dance her way to a couple of kids and pull them in to join her with the dance. I smirked as I saw them join in. It seemed Serena's charm worked here as well.

"_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us"_

I smiled as I saw her head toward B during this part of the song. She was dancing and mouthing the words to her and probably meaning every single bit of it. They were such a cute couple.

"_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you"_

She pulled B out of the car to join her as they danced slowly to the song, getting lost with each other.

I heard more people arriving to school and felt some stares at some of us who were dancing away. It wasn't that bad as I saw more kids joining in. I decided to leave the couple alone and join the others.

"_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you"_

I saw a girl named Jessica, who seemed to stare angrily at me for dancing with, I guessed, must be her boyfriend.

I grinned at her and went up to her instead and pulled her into dancing with me. She froze, unmoving at the unexpected invite from me.

"_They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us"_

I smiled at her, coaxing her to dance with me. I took her hands as I jumped up and down. She finally started to move and I saw her let loose enjoying herself. I left her so that she could go dance with her boyfriend. Besides I loved dancing by myself.

I smirked when I saw more people joining us in the dance. It was like a mini gig or something. I laughed in delight, what a way to make a new impression.

I continued to dance and slowly made my way to my girls.

"_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us"_

I saw Serena's eyes widen in surprise as she looked behind me, almost faltering in her steps.

I twirled around to see what could possibly make her almost stumble.

It was then I saw her- just like the song said: my guardian angel.

She was standing next to 4 other rather gorgeous looking students. They all looked like they belonged on the runway with their similar features. They were all really pale with dark circles under their golden eyes. However there was something about her that drew her to me, which made the rest fade into the background.

She was easily the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever laid upon. She was petite, probably only 4,5' in height. She had short spiked black hair that was in an arranged mess. Her eyes were what captivated me. It was a slightly different shade from the rest, like pools of honey framed with long luscious lashes.

She was watching me rather intensely. I watched her watch me as I continued to dance. I couldn't stop. My moves, unbeknownst to me, got sexier. A deliberate pause. A deliberate sway of the hips. I wanted to dance for her. Only her.

I wanted her to dance with me. I beckoned her with my hand to join me. She blinked in surprise but stood where she was.

I saw the bronze-haired boy placing his hand on her shoulder, almost like he was holding her back.

I bit the corner of my lips wondering what I could do but Jessica came towards me and pulled me to dance with her. By the time I turned around the dark-haired angel was gone. I shrugged and focused on my dance partner. I laughed as I saw her do the cutest and silliest moves ever.

"_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)_

_Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us.._

_Not gonna get us"_

I danced lost in thought, imaging what it would be like dancing with that angel. I jumped up and down and continued to dance, moving backwards until my back hit something cold and hard.

I stumbled but a pair of hands quickly grabbed me by my hips and twirled me, breaking my fall. I laughed in delight because of the sudden movement. I continued, glad to have not stopped dancing but my laughter died in my throat when I realized who my rescuer was. It was her, my angel and she saved me.

She was even more beautiful up close with her delicate features and petite size. She was like an angel or a pixie who had stepped out from a fantasy novel.

I saw her eyes darken with something as I moved closer. I couldn't put a word to it but it was making me dizzy with desire. Her hands were still on my hips as I continued to dance. She slowly started to sway with me, our moves in sync, eyes locked on each other.

"_My love for you, always forever_

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

_Not going back, not going back there_

_They don't understand,_

_They don't understand us"_

As I moved closer to her I felt her stiffen. Her body tense but she didn't move away. I could feel her sweet breath on me. I closed my eyes inhaling the scent. It was intoxicating.

When I opened my eyes I realized somehow my hands had drifted up and were clasped together at her neck. I lightly caressed her neck and played with the tip of her hair. She closed her eyes momentarily at my touch.

I felt her relax and smiled at her. She returned it and I felt my heart rate speed up a little at that smile. We didn't speak a word as we continued to dance, lost in our own world.

I looked into those captivating eyes that were swirling with emotions too fast for me to comprehend. I didn't understand my need to get close to her. It was like my body craved her touch and my soul craved her very essence. I took in as much as I could of her, her scent, touch, and presence.

We continued to stare at each other as we danced. I searched her eyes, hoping to understand what was happening between us. I felt the air around us charged with some sort of tension.

I felt her go rigid and stop her movements. She was unseeing; her eyes were staring into space. I was worried that something was wrong with her and that she might faint. I moved even closer to her, holding her tightly so I could support her weight just in case. I used one hand to caress her cheek, while the other was securely wrapped around her waist. She blinked rapidly, as she slowly came out of her daze. Her eyes locked on mine before they flicked down to my lips and back to my eyes. I wet my lips with my tongue and leaned in slowly.

A low growl reached my ears and I quickly jerked up. It sounded the same as the one I heard in the forest. However I saw nothing but the bronze-haired boy and another blond haired boy arguing furiously and the bigger one trying to control them both.

I looked back at my angel and backed away quickly as I realized how close we were. The spell of the moment was broken.

"Sorry," I muttered and smiled at her shyly.

She didn't reply but her eyes were looking at me with something akin to longing. I felt myself getting flustered from her looks. My thoughts were in turmoil. I didn't understand what was happening or the flood of emotions she seemed to stir within me. I couldn't comprehend how I almost lost control and kissed her in front of the whole school. I knew I had to get away from her before I do something stupid like try to kiss her again.

I felt a hand wrap itself around my neck and a kiss on the top of my head. It was Serena.

"Come on lil princess, it's our favorite part"

She pulled me away from my angel and twirled me around so that I was facing her instead.

"_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us, get us_

_Not gonna get us"_

We danced until the song ended, striking a pose at the end and taking pictures of it. My thoughts however never strayed far from that girl and on our almost kiss. I didn't even know her name for god's sake. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was calling me.

"Miss Isabella Swan, I hope you have an explanation on why you turned our courtyard into a mini dance arena." I heard a voice boom out to me.

I looked up to realize it was my new principal.

"I'll see you in my office, as soon as you are ready." With that he walked away.

I groaned loudly, thinking how it was possible for me to get into trouble on my first day of school.

Sighing, I kissed my girls goodbye, assuring them I could handle this on my own. I slowly made my way to the office, all the way wondering if my chance to get to know this alluring girl will be over before it even started.

TBC….

A/N: Hmm…Sorry for the delay but I rewrote this 3 times and I still think its crap. Should I continue? Is it too slow?

Do you guys want another pov? Perhaps Alice's?

Review please so I know what direction to take the story in. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
